soulgearversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jenoba Military force
Jenoba is a military government that specializes in advanced technology and weaponry. They are lead in the world and has many vast resources and gained influence of many. The Order are on edge about their allegiance due to their conniving ways. Jenoba prefers a deadly approach all while playing political swaying to get things done. There are several levels of Jenoba as well as regions. They only seek to be the absolute strongest and most dominant head in the world. Jenoba was founded by Dr. Nellio Jeno, a once great doctor and scientist. He was infected with a virus that killed many people after the revolutionary D war. The virus known as Pistega was a virus that caused the brain and organs to deteriorate causing memory loss, throbbing pain throughout the body, excessive vomiting and ultimately going insane. Signs show by the person's skin peeling all over exposing green fluids, pale complexion and a fever like feeling. Nellio Jeno with his advance tech created a DNA splice mixture that could make those infected become immune to the virus ultimately curing them. However he need to find a counter for the virus to counter it. He eventually does and calls the substance the Celcia pill named after his daughter. He finally cured his family of the diseases and others few survivors who had be attacked by it. He founded Jenoba being a medical department of technology. In that time war was looming and many relied on his medical aid. However his family, friends, and nation was destroyed by the war leaving him nothing but his son. Nellio discovered that the Celcia pill had another effect it caused him to have superhuman strength and sensing. Realizing the power he had, He became swallowed in the pursuit of power wanting to extend his life and overall his legacy. He decided to recreate Jenoba as a military of advanced weaponry and nanotechnology. Nellio decides to leave his work to his son Gabriel. Gabriel became the head of Jenoba and created an army of loyal soldiers who were willing to serve in glory of Jenoba. His daughter Gabriella was appointed head of Jeno and her daughter was a commander of the tenth division known as Kanami Jenoba. Divisions are addressed by numbers, there are twelve divisions --------------HIGH COMMAND MAIN BRANCH----------------------------------- The first is “I” Second is “II” Third is “III” Fourth is “IV” --------------ENTROCYBE SUB BRANCH--------------------------------- Fifth is “V” Sixth is “VI” Seventh is “VII” Eighth is “VIII” -------------MILITARY UNIT BRANCH---------------------------------- Ninth is “IX” Tenth is “X” Eleventh is “XI” Twelfth is “XII” Jenoba is the the top technology driven military nation. Jenoba has a three main setup First there's Jenos the smallest headquarters, This is where the soldiers are deployed. The second is Entro Cybe, This is the defense barricade Its walls are enormous and has battle defenses and hi tech weaponry there. Scientists and Chief commanders are there. The area is known as the graveyard because many have died trying to breakthrough it. Mechanized transports and military export are here. The last is High command Jenoba City, This is where the true headquarters of Jenoba is. High ranking commandos, veterans and Generals. They hold the most advanced tech. Uniform code The standard dress code is in three types. The first is a dark blue (Navy blue) short sleeve shirt with standard Navy blue combat pants, and black boots. Over top the shirt is a light blue armor vest. Soldiers class wears these clothes (Note this is the standard uniform as many have altered the uniform in someways). The second type is Sub commanders, and Commanders, They wear a black long sleeve shirt and has little armor with a navy blue commander jacket (Commanders have armored suits). The have navy blue combat pants and black boots. They usually have nano tech defense. The third type is Generals, They wear a large white general coat or trench coat, has navy blue hi tech armor from head to toe. (Note some don't wear standard uniform or has a alteration of the uniform.) Requirements for Jenoba soldiers